Of Curses and Hosts
by Uchiha B
Summary: It was a given that Higurashi Kagome would not be accepted into a decent high school once she returned from the past, only she did not think it would cause the proceeding events to occur. Just how does one deal with curses and hosts at the same time? IY/OHSHC/Fruits Basket xover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"...What...?"

It was the only thing that came out of Kagome's mouth as she stared incredulously at her mother, who as always, remained calm and composed for the story she had just told.

"Believe me, Kagome, when I say I did not want to do this and it was the only option we had left," Nodoka said softly, "Your future is important and so is education. If you attend a delinquent high school, then..." She trailed off.

"I still don't really understand," Kagome admitted, knowing her horrible attendance record for the past year would never allow her to get into a respectable high school, "You're saying that you come from a rich family?" She blinked, not knowing much about her mother's past despite the fact she was her mother.

Her mother never liked to speak about it.

"The Sohma clan," Nodoka nodded, seeing no recognition in her daughter's expression and she smiled some, "They do not flaunt their wealth like some other rich families do, so it's not unexpected that you have never heard of them."

"And you are part of this Sohma family?" Kagome asked, looking down, "Well, the Higurashi name _did _come from Tou-san's side," She murmured, looking up again, "And you asked them for help?"

"I did," Nodoka sighed, "Perhaps funding for you to attend a private school. But such an expense would have to be approved by the head of the Sohma clan."

"And?" Kagome was unsure of what to make of this conversation and she still hoped for the well to re-open, but she knew she had to now focus on her studies since the portal was closed for seemingly good.

"Well, the Sohma head's personal doctor reviewed your medical records," Nodoka nodded when Kagome cringed, "And, unfortunately, due to Jii-chan's... _exaggerations _and your status as Higure Shrine's Miko, the Sohma head seems to have become personally interested in meeting with you."

"...Why?" Kagome looked slightly taken back, "You said that this Sohma family is a large one. If I'm only half-Sohma, then why would the head take personal interest in me?"

"I don't know myself," Nodoka looked grim, having heard rather unflattering things about the Sohma head, even if she, herself, had never personally met him, "Perhaps because you are a Miko? There are rumours that the Sohma head is not physically well."

Kagome slumped down at the table they were sitting at, trying to wrap her head around the whole situation, "Well, did you even have a school in mind for me? Private schools can't be cheap." She asked after a moment of silence.

"I am aware that Ouran Academy is the main choice for the Sohmas who choose to attend private schools." Nodoka smiled again when Kagome blinked, looking up at her in surprise from her position.

"Isn't that one of the most prestigious private schools in all of Japan?" Kagome shook her head, "Tuition alone must be a fortune," She scoffed, "I don't think the Sohma head will just pay tuition for some unknown. Is this all even necessary?"

"Kagome!" Nodoka looked a bit desperate at the comment, "I personally don't want this either, but there are no other options. No university will accept you if you attend a delinquent high school!"

The girl winced at her mother's tone, feeling horrible about what she was saying, but since her mother never wished to talk of her past, she had to assume this Sohma family was not all sunshine and flowers, even if they were wealthy, "If... if I really have to."

"I tried every available option, I really did," Nodoka looked tired, "Your meeting has already been scheduled with the Sohma head. It's next week, so it gives you a little time to prepare."

'_Next week?'_ Kagome thought, getting up from the table once it was clear the conversation was over and she headed outside to start sweeping the shine grounds, which had began to become something of a stress relief for her.

And what did she need to prepare for?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

'_Are they trying to intimidate me?'_

It was the thought that ran through Kagome's head many times as she sat in the back of a sleek expensive car and she glanced at the driver, who never spoke a word, not even a simple greeting.

She had no real idea to expect, but she knew the Sohmas were most definitely wealthy as they had been driving on their land for quite some time now to get to the home of the Sohma head.

And she had thought the Higurashis had owned a lot of land around the shrine, but it simply was not even comparable to the size of the Sohmas.

'_Why am I here?'_ Kagome thought, leaning back as she sighed, knowing the answer that she would do anything for her mother,_ 'Just to get into a preppy school?'_

"We have arrived."

Kagome jumped as the driver spoke for the first time as he looked at her with clear disdain through the rear view mirror.

"O-oh!" Kagome moved to get out of the car as the driver directed her to do, "Right." She internally rolled her eyes when the man seemed annoyed she was not getting out quick enough.

"Just follow that path and you will reach the residence of Akito-sama," The driver said, "A woman will be waiting outside. She is a maid and will take you to Akito-sama."

Kagome nodded, not wanting to converse with this rude man anymore than she needed to as she swiftly walked down the path he had told her to until she reached what looked to be the main house.

'_It's huge!' _Kagome thought, feeling nostalgic when she noticed just how traditional it was and it reminded her of the castles she had slept in when Miroku managed to swindle his way in.

As the driver said, there was a strict-looking woman wearing a kimono already waiting for her and Kagome already she would like her as much as the driver.

"Right on time, I suppose," The maid sniffed, "Higurashi Kagome, correct?" Her last name was said in contempt and Kagome resisted the urge to glare as the maid led her inside the main house, gesturing her to take off her shoes and put on some guest slippers.

"Yes." Kagome answered in a clipped tone, not saying a word more as the maid led her down one of the long hallways, presumably to where the Sohma head was residing.

The maid stopped in front of a large room, knocking on the wood beside the shoji door, "Akito-sama, your guest has arrived. May she come in?"

There was not an audible answer, but the door slid open to reveal a tall man in a doctor's coat and Kagome almost stumbled back on her feet, but instead just stared at the male with wide eyes.

What the _hell_?!

"Come in, Higurashi-san," The male dismissed the maid, who quickly disappeared as he looked at the shocked girl with a raised brow, "I am Sohma Hatori, the personal doctor to Akito," He stared back at the girl who did not look like she had been sick a day in her life, "I have reviewed your medical records. They are... interesting, to say the least.

Kagome swallowed thickly, forcing her legs forward into the room when Hatori signalled her to come inside, "They sure are," It took almost everything out of her to speak, "I guess I'm lucky to be alive." And it was the truth.

Hatori's lips turned upwards ever so slightly before he glanced back at her, _'Why is she staring at me like that?' _He wondered, seeing she was keeping her distance from him, _'It is like she has seen a ghost.'_

"Akito," Hatori spoke out to the figure lounging by the window, dressed in only a sleeping yukata with a long haori thrown over top, "Higurashi Kagome is here." He mentally sighed, knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

The thin figure glanced over before glaring at Kagome as she stood up with a sneer, "So you're the one with the nerve to ask for money," Akito looked at her with derision, "What a pathetic little girl you–"

"You're both cursed."

Akito stopped the beginning of her tirade as the words tumbled from Kagome's mouth and could only stare at Kagome with shock, along side Hatori, "What... you!?" Akito could say nothing in response as she knew Kagome was not an 'Insider' and she looked to Hatori for any answer while Kagome could only tighten her lips.

Damn.

Her and her big mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Well.

'_Not a great first impression,' _Kagome thought as Akito and Hatori stared at her with disbelief, _'Both are possessed by some sort of spirit,' _She had to force her spiritual energy down as it responded to the curses in front of her, _'And by their reaction, they know.'_

"Did you tell her in secret?!" Akito screamed at Hatori, who was visibly startled out of his shock, "She shouldn't know about any of us, so you had to have told her before she came here!"

"No, I did not," Hatori immediately responded, though a darkening frown appeared on Akito's face regardless, "I don't know how she knows."

Akito grabbed Hatori's shirt and tried to pull him down to her height, but released the doctor as soon as Kagome stepped forward and spoke.

"I am a Miko," Kagome stated, causing Akito to look at her with wide eyes, "And not just any ordinary Miko either," She sighed, "I can see the curse plainly with my own eyes. No one told me about the curse beforehand."

"A... Miko?" Akito stared at Kagome and something in her eyes made Kagome uncomfortable, "You aren't one of those fake shrine maidens?" Akito asked, but did not let her respond, "A Miko with powers that were thought to be lost."

"Yes," Kagome nodded, looking at Hatori, "A dragon spirit possesses you," She said bluntly, causing Hatori to rear back, "Yet it seems like the majority of the dragon's power is sealed away."

Akito moved slowly towards Kagome, who tensed at the motion, "You are just half Sohma," Akito sneered, shoving away an unknown emotion as she stepped closer, "Why should I give you any money?" A dark expression took hold of her face, "Tell me, you damn little girl! A pathetic girl like you should bow before me!" She was in Kagome's personal space quickly and raised her hand, "Grovel and I might consider–!?"

The hand that was about to slap Kagome's face was caught and held tightly, "For my mother, I will," A shock ran through her as she touched Akito directly and it seemed to affect the Sohma head as well, "But I won't tolerate any violence towards myself."

Hatori watched in shock as Akito simply stared at the hand that gripped her wrist with something he had never seen before on her face. He stayed silent, unsure what to say to calm this strange situation down.

"A Miko," Akito repeated, "I can feel it," She murmured, "A real Miko." She felt suddenly giddy at the find and her contempt for Kagome seemed to quickly vanish.

"You are possessed by a God, aren't you?" Kagome let go of Akito's wrist, who caressed the skin Kagome was just touching, "Whatever you're thinking..." She warned.

"I will give you the money for the tuition," Akito suddenly said and Kagome stiffened when she felt Akito's hand skim across her cheek, "On a few conditions."

'_Great,' _Kagome thought bitterly, _'Every Kami wants a Miko or Monk of their own. Even if it is just possession, that instinct still must be there,' _Her face turned neutral, "And what are these conditions?"

"You will move here to the main house," Akito answered, shocking both Hatori and Kagome, "This hair..." Akito rubbed a long lock of Kagome's hair between her fingers and that dark expression appeared again, "You will cut it off."

Kagome looked taken back and moved to retort something, but Akito cut her off before she could go on any sort of rant.

"If you want to attend Ouran Academy," Akito began, "You will wear the male uniform," She sneered, "You will not wear that damned dress and if you try, I will no longer pay for your expenses. You will also go under the Sohma name."

"Akito," Hatori let out a breath, "Do you not think that is too much?" He said, "To ask Higurashi-san to cut off her hair and cast away the name she carried for her entire life? And to move into the main house even?"

Kagome spoke first before Akito could respond, which looked like it would have been a violent one, "I will do it," She sighed, "Cutting my hair and wearing the male uniform is no big deal to me."

Anything for her mother.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"What?!"

Hatori sighed as Akito snapped at him for staring, "Why are you doing this?" He asked, frowning deeply, "I understand the problem of long black hair, but why move the girl here?"

A maid had taken Kagome from the room to wait at the entrance as Hatori had offered to drive her home after he finished with Akito.

"I may have my 'beloved' family," Akito could not but to smile cruelly when Hatori unconsciously winced, "But to have my own Miko! Just as a true God should!"

"To do what with exactly?" Hatori's brow rose, having never seen Akito act in such a manner, but he could always chalk it up to the spirit possessing Akito.

"To play with her, of course," Akito smirked, "To see her pretty face twist up in fear, to see my very own Miko as nothing more than a sobbing mess praying _for_ me right before me."

"I believe Higurashi-san made it clear she would not tolerate violence." Hatori tried his best to ignore the implication of thise disturbing words.

"Sohma. Her name is Sohma," Akito glared at Hatori for even speaking his mind, "Don't say that other name of hers in front of me again."

Hatori, in that moment, wished that none of the events that were currently unfolding never started to begin with, _'There are ways to break people without the use of physical violence.'_

He was well-acquainted with Akito's manipulative and abusive ways.

"Oh, right," Akito suddenly said, moving back to sit at the window, "Didn't that little girl just move in with Shigure, my dear Yuki, and the cat? Don't they go to the same school?"

"Honda Tohru is her name, I believe," Hatori answered, having not met the girl as of yet, "Why do you ask?"

"I don't want Yuki to have put up with that pathetic girl for so long every day, so perhaps I'll just have him transferred to Ouran Academy so my dear little Miko won't be so lonely," Akito thought out loud, but Hatori could certainly feel the maliciousness behind it, "Yes, he may stay at that dog's house, but he will transfer." Akito decided for good.

Hatori sighed again as Akito dismissed him from the room without another word and he suddenly felt for Yuki, who thought he had escaped the main house, only to find out Akito still most certainly had him in her grasp.

He made his way to the entrance where Kagome and a maid were waiting and he told the maid could leave, only to turn around to find mesmerizing blue eyes in his personal space, "Higurashi-san?"

"Sorry," Kagome jumped back, smiling apologetically, "I was just trying to take a closer look at the curse," She grimaced, "It's quite intricate and quite powerful, but it's still very possible I could break it or at least find the trigger to break it. No curse is unbreakable."

"You... could break it?" Hatori blinked, "How is that possible? This curse is generational. It has been in the Sohma family for many, _many _years."

"Of course I can't just break it like that," Kagome answered, "I would have to study it very closely every day to try to find a weak point that I could exploit," She looked at Hatori with wide eyes, "That is, if you all _want _the curse to be broken!"

'_More than anything.' _Hatori thought, but could not bring himself to say it in Akito's home.

"I can understand going to Ouran Academy under the Sohma name," Kagome noticed the expression on Hatori's face and quickly decided to change the subject, "But why do I need to cut my hair and wear the male's uniform?"

Hatori gestured her to follow him to his car, "Akito has... _issues _with long black hair for certain reasons," He explained, "It would be best to keep your hair short if you are to live here at the main house with him," He ignored Kagome's curious look, "He–"

"Don't you mean 'she'?"

Hatori, once again, stared at Kagome in shock, "How...?"

"Is it supposed to secret?" Kagome asked curiously, "I mean, it's not obvious and I _do _have good eyes, so..." Plus, she could simply just see it plainly in Akito's aura.

"When in the presence of others, especially any Sohma family member, you will always refer to Akito as a male," Hatori stated firmly, "Very few know the truth and Akito wants to keep it that way."

"Right," Kagome nodded, sitting in the passenger seat of his car, "I'll definitely keep that in mind." She honestly wondered just what was she getting herself into this time, "Is that why Akito-san wants me to wear the boys' uniform?"

Well...

At least she would not have to worry about train gropers anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Tell me."

Hatori paused putting on his driver's glasses as he glanced at Kagome, who was already seated and staring firmly out the front window, "Tell you what?" He asked, placing his glasses on as he sat on the driver's side.

"About the curse. What is it exactly? How does it affect you? Why are you possessed with a dragon spirit and yet Akito-san is possessed by a God?" Kagome asked question after question.

"As I said before, it's been in the Sohma family for a long time, even I'm unsure how it originated in our family," Hatori stated, "We are possessed by the Zodiac animal spirits plus the cat and the God. We turn into our respective animals when we are hugged by the opposite sex."

It stayed silent for quite a while and Hatori glanced over to Kagome, expecting to see disgust or the like, but was not expecting a thoughtful expression.

"It does not sound like much on the surface, but it really is horrible," Kagome began softly, looking out the side window, "But, Hatori-sensei, have you even hugged your own mother? Or any significant others?" Her hand came up to cover her eyes.

"No," Hatori answered, tightening his fingers on the steering wheel at the thought of Kana and how she found out was more of an accident than a hug, "I have not."

"It sounds very forward of me," Kagome said after a moment, seeing Hatori was very tense, "But when we get back to my shrine, would you mind hugging me?"

"Excuse me?" Hatori glanced at her sharply, giving her a strange look, "Higurashi-san, it would be very inappropriate to do so as I will now be your family doctor."

"Because I am a Miko, the curse may not work with me," Kagome explained, causing Hatori to give a brief wide-eyed look, "My holy powers should negate the curse while hugging me. I won't be offended if you don't want to though."

"Perhaps," Hatori said hesitantly, "Out of sight of your family." He definitely did not want to make the wrong impression on them now that he was taking over as Kagome's doctor.

The rest of the drive was in silence with Kagome probing lightly at the cursed part of Hatori's aura without him noticing to see what she could discover without asking anything more.

The curse was straightforward, yet too intricate to break outright.

'_I could potentially damage their souls if I do that,' _Kagome thought, sitting up as soon as she saw the shrine come into sight, _'I'm going to need to research this curse.'_

"Do you need to me to walk you up?" Hatori asked, getting out of the car and he looked up the intimidating steps to Kagome's home.

"It's not necessary, but thank you for offering," Kagome smiled before she began to fidget, "D-did you want that hug now while there's no one around?"

Hatori ran a hand through his hair, "All right," He sighed, "Tell this to no one," He warned as he stepped closer while Kagome nodded, "Don't be surprised if I do transform."

But to his amazement, when Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist, nothing happened and he stiffened in shock, "Hatori-sensei?" Her voice snapped him out of his daze and he found that his own arms had been wrapped around Kagome as well.

"I apologize!" Hatori immediately stepped away from the girl, still in shock of what just happened, "That was very unprofessional of me. Please forgive me, Higurashi-san!"

"Of course, but only if you call me Kagome!" Kagome smiled as Hatori looked down at his body, probably still in awe that he did not transform, "It's up to you if you want to meet my family tonight or another night."

"Perhaps another night will be more appropriate... Kagome-kun," Hatori answered, "If you are all not busy tomorrow...?"

"We would love to have you to stay for dinner, Hatori-sensei. You are, after all, family. Just ignore Jii-chan though. He thinks everyone is a Youkai..."

~00~

"Who was that?"

Shigure glanced at Kyou who asked the question in a lazy uncaring manner as the dog came back from a long tedious phone call, "Don't worry, Kyon Kyon, I'm not talking behind your back!" Shigure teased, causing Kyou to hiss, "But unfortunately, it does involve one of us here."

"Oh no, is everything all right?" Tohru asked with concern, "Am I causing trouble!? I can move out, I still have my tent!"

"No no, nothing to do with you, Tohru-kun," Shigure smiled at the worried girl, but it morphed into a frown as he looked at Yuki, who tensed, "Yuki, this decision is final, made by Akito himself. You are to transfer from Kaibara High to Ouran Academy immediately."

Yuki looked absolutely devastated.


End file.
